1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for inspecting composite structures, and in particular to a system and method for inspecting composite structures for inconsistencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite material has a life cycle much like other materials. Inspection is part of the process used to track the condition of composite materials during its life cycle.
Inconsistencies in the resin of a composite structure may be difficult to detect using nondestructive testing without accompanying inconsistencies in the fibers of the composite. Inconsistencies in the resin of a composite structure may be caused by many sources including, but not limited to, exposure to high temperature for short time periods or moderate temperatures for long periods, lightning strikes and electrical arcing.
At present, there are no approved nondestructive test methods to assess inconsistencies in the resin of composites, particularly thermally induced resin inconsistencies.
Another problem may include the detection of inconsistencies in composite stringers, longerons, frames, spars, caps, and other support structures, for example hat section stringers. In such situations, non-destructive inspection may typically require the time-consuming removal of interior structure, such as panels and/or insulation blankets
Accordingly, there is a need for a fieldable in-service method that enables aircraft maintenance personnel to assess and determine the disposition of composite structures that have been thermally exposed or otherwise suspected to be have inconsistencies that might affect performance.